


College Frosting

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [1]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Avengers - Freeform, Frosting, M/M, au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim





	College Frosting

  "Tony, are you going to class today?" Clint Barton asked the nineteen year old who was still sleeping. Tony rolled over and grunted a reply. "You know you should probably go to that art class, if I remember correctly your professor is the one who hates when his students don't show up unless you're going to drop the course," Clint told him and left the doorway.

Tony had met Clint when he first started to go to college and the two instantly struck up a friendship. He had invited Clint to live in his apartment near the campus that his parents were paying for. Clint obviously accepted the invitation to live rent free and be able to eat all the cookies and frosting he wanted.

Tony groaned when he finally woke up with one hell of a hangover. He remembered bits and parts of the party but most of it was a blur meaning he drank excessively. Actually he was surprised he wasn't hanging over a toilet right now, but he figured that might be coming soon anyway.

When Tony did get up it was already noon and he had missed his 10 am class, it was chemistry anyway so it didn't matter so much but he figured he'd missed enough art classes and would probably be forced to drop the class if he didn't start attending. He cursed the class for being today and not tomorrow but who was he kidding, he'd probably find another party tonight or throw one himself and do it all over again.

  "Mr. Stark…bout time you show up. If you skip another one of my classes I'm going to have to force you to drop," Professor Logan Howlett towered over a still slightly hung over Tony with his arms folded.

  "Sure," Tony waved off and looked into the classroom. There weren't desks in there; rather there were things that looked like benches with a board protruding in the front. Some people were already in there and working on their sketches and they were straddling the benches. He groaned and went to go in but Logan stopped him by the collar of his shirt.

  "Since you've missed so many classes I'll have Rogers here bring you up to speed. Do you have another class after this?" Logan asked.

  "No," Tony said, he didn't want to speak too much in fear of vomiting again.

  "Good," Logan smiled and Tony didn't like the look in his eye, "You get to stay an extra two hours with Rogers and do all the sketches that you've missed," Logan said and Tony groaned very loudly wanting to hit his head against the nearby wall. "Rogers," Logan barked to another boy with golden hair, the boy looked up to Logan and Tony with sparking blue eyes.

  "Yes, sir?" Rogers came to the two of them, looking at Tony and giving a polite smile.

  "You get to play teacher to this hungover kid here," Logan jerked his thumb towards Tony who was scowling at the man.

  "Okay, where do I start?" the boy asked, Tony noted the kid was at least a good seven inches taller than himself.

  "The beginning, Stark here hasn't showed to a single class," Logan told him and the golden boy nodded his head. Logan left the two and Tony folded his arms and pouted like a toddler.

  "Hi, I'm Steve," Steve put his hand out to shake but Tony just brushed passed him with a huff.

  "Whatever, I'm hungover so let's get this started already," Tony grumbled and went to find a seat as Steve followed him.

  "Sit here, next to me so I can show you what we've been doing," Steve pointed and stopped at his seat where his sketchpad was already open showing a whole array of flowers most likely from the campus greenhouses.

  "Fuck, I've got to do that?! I thought this was a beginner's course!" Tony sat down hard on the wood as he looked at Steve's drawing wide-eyed.

  "Oh no, sorry that's my Drawing Four stuff," Steve flipped to the very front of his large pad and Tony let out a long sigh of relief. "Here, we started drawing out strips of paper to understand the lighting and shading," Steve showed a page with four or five strips on it, they looked so real to Tony but that might have been because his eyes weren't focusing properly.

  "That looks boring," Tony groaned and Steve smiled.

  "It is, but after you do that you get to move onto some better things like the flag," Steve flipped the page and Tony could have sworn he could reach out and grab the American flag before him.

  "How is that fun? I don't see how this is fun," Tony looked around the room to see what others were drawing.

  "With every drawing it gets better, so do you have a drawing pad? Pencils or anything?" Steve asked.

  "Does it look like I brought anything?" Tony shrugged his arms to show he had nothing with him. Steve gave a disapproving look, something that his best girl friend Pepper would give him.

  "Fine, you can use some of mine," Steve gently tore a sheet from the back of his pad and went to get a homasote board for Tony to draw on. "Turn," Steve instructed so Tony moved to straddle the "horse" like everyone else. Steve set the board in front of him on the extended plank at the front of the "horse" so it was leaning at a forty five degree angle precisely. Steve then went to the desk in the back of the room, grabbed a strip of white paper and a tack. He came back and pinned it on Tony's board near the top giving it a little twist so he had something to draw.

  "Draw on half the page, I'll give you half an hour for this one and then I'll switch it for you to do another," Steve instructed and Tony sighed. "Here," Steve picked out one of his B2 pencil which was a soft pencil and handed it to Tony. "Don't drop it, if you do the graphite will break and I can't afford any more pencils right now," Steve said and Tony nodded silently.

Steve gave the okay and so Tony sat there looking at his strip of paper that was twisted to look like the ribbon for cause's symbol. He quickly calculated the degree of all the angles and slopes, in his mind's eye he could see the numbers floating next to their designated spots and transferred it to his paper. The pencil felt awkward in his hand at first since he hadn't used a real pencil in ages, he never needed to except for the occasional blueprints he'd draw up.

The next thing Tony knew he was being smacked in the rib by a yardstick which nearly sent him across the room.

  "The hell are you doing Stark?!" Logan's voice rang through his head and Tony looked down at his drawing which he had blanked on for the past fifteen minutes. On it was only a few lines from before he blanked.

  "Oh…" Tony barely breathed and he saw his mistake. His mind had been so distracted for the past few days, he couldn't find a focal point anywhere and it was driving him insane.

  "Go on, finish it. You've got twenty more drawings to do before you catch up," Logan left the two and Steve gave him a shrug.

  "Sorry, got caught up in my drawing, need help?" Steve asked and looked over to Tony's page.

  "No," Tony replied and went back to drawing. He looked at his strip and started to draw the shading.

  "It'd be easier if you outlined the whole thing first and then do the shading," Steve offered and Tony just shot him a glare.

  "I can do it my way too you know," Tony glowered and Steve left him alone. Tony started the shading again as he took apart the strip of paper with his mind. Numbers showed up again and he quickly sketched them out on the paper, measuring with the pencil until he had an exact replica of the paper. He smiled smugly at it and went to throw the pencil at Steve to get his attention but remembered Steve's only condition.

  "Hey, I've finished," Tony said instead and Steve looked up. Steve stood up to come inspect the drawing; Tony heard him audibly sigh and looked up to see what was wrong.

  "Look, I know you're an engineer and all but drawing isn't technical it's tactical. Sure you can take the exact measurements and draw it over again but drawing isn't about being exact. It's about convincing the reader of the object even if it isn't an exact replica," Steve tried to make Tony understand but Tony just stared at him blankly.

  "Well of course everything is technical, if you have an exact replica then it should be just as convincing as when you fuck it up," Tony wasn't seeing Steve's point here. Steve sighed again and tried to think of how to word this for Tony but he wasn't coming up with anything.

  "Okay look here, this line," Steve took his pencil back and started to draw over Tony's drawing. "This top line is supposed to connect with this line here, I know you can't see it when you look at the strip but you see how they don't line up?" Steve drew a line connecting the dots so to say and Tony nodded, "you have to see through the strip and draw the skeleton first so to say and then draw the skin, okay?" Steve looked up to level his eyes with Tony's. Tony just nodded and Steve gave the pencil back.

  "Forget this one and start on a new one," Steve took the pin out of the paper and twisted it into something else. "Now try to imagine what it would look like if the paper only had its edges and no plane," Steve took his finger and traced from one point of the paper and down the length to the other side. Tony's mouth shaped in an 'oh' and nodded again. "Go ahead and try this one," Steve stepped away and back to his own drawing pad where he was set finishing up the flowers. Tony had noted that it was inverted; where it was supposed to be black it was white and vice versa.

                Tony found himself very much distracted through the class; his eyes kept wandering over to the golden boy next to him. Steve looked strong and manly, not very much like an artist but then again neither did Professor Logan. Tony noted Steve's intense blue eyes which almost matched his own had his been brighter. The golden hair was parted perfectly and swept over his forehead and tapered down his neck. The button up plaid shirt was ridiculous in Tony's eyes but Steve basically pulled it off. Another slap from the yard stick and Tony was back in gear and half wondering if he could get Professor Logan fired for child abuse.

                By the time the normal class had ended Tony's ass was completely sore and he hadn't been fucked in a few days so this made him grumpy. His hangover had worn off and Steve was trying to talk to him but he was off in la-la-land.

  "Stark—Stark, are you listening to me?" Steve asked pulling Tony out of his trance while he was outside the building for a quick smoke break. Logan had allowed him a fifteen minute break to stretch his sore muscles.

  "Call me Tony for fucks sake, what did you want?" Tony asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

  "I was asking what you were doing after we're done here," Steve repeated himself and Tony looked him up and down.

  "Why you looking for a fuck buddy tonight Goldy?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Steve instantly blushed with an offended look.

  "No Tony, no that's not what I had in mind…god, not at all!" Steve seemed appalled but he wouldn't raise his voice.

  "You ever been laid before?" Tony inquired which only made Steve's blush travel downward.

  "What? No, yes, no—I mean, what? Why are you asking me this? Forget about it," Steve turned to walk away but Tony caught his arm.

  "Hey!" Tony said to catch his attention, "sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, look I just—well, what did you have in mind?" Tony asked and Steve sighed.

  "I was just going to ask if you wanted to get dinner with me since I could hear your stomach growling down the hallway," Steve turned back as he shrugged Tony's arm off, blush was subsiding.

  "Oh, okay, sure," Tony nodded and Steve gave a little smile.

  "Alright, I'm going back in…need to get away from this smoke," Steve made a disgusted face and ran away when Tony tried to blow some of it into his face as a joke. Tony looked down to his cigarette and threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

                Two more hours of drawing, Tony's wrist felt like it was going to fall off and he made sure that both Steve and Logan knew this.

  "Well whose fault is that? If you come to class like you were supposed to, this wouldn't be happening," Logan growled in his general direction as he went through people's pads to grade them. Tony grumbled and looked up at the pile of animal skulls he was drawing and wish he could just shoot more bullet holes through them to make them go away. Five hours of drawing was making Tony go insane more than his lack of focus was.

  "So where to? Did you want to go to the dining hall or the Emporium to get some food or something?" Tony asked when he was done with the god awful torture of drawing.

  "I'm open to anything except seafood, no matter how many times they tell me I'm not allergic anymore I can't stand the taste of it or smell for that matter," Steve shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked through the Fine Arts Center.

  "Okay, fair enough. Hey after dinner did you want to come to my place and watch a movie or something? I don't live far away," Tony offered and then wondered why that came out of his mouth. First off he had other plans that involved drinking and trying to find some chick at a party and take her home. And secondly he had just met Steve!

  "Let's see how dinner goes first," Steve raised an eyebrow but still gave a smile and Tony grinned.

  "This is sounding more and more like a date," he chuckled and Steve just gave one of his sighs.

  "Hey mind if we stop in the book store first? I want to see if they have the prismacolor marker I need," Steve pointed as they entered into the Emporium, both silently agreed on Emporium food instead of the dining hall crap.

  "Sure, oh hey and here's your pencil back too," Tony took it from his ear and handed it to Steve who thanked him in return. They entered the store as a small bell chimed, Tony had never been in here; never needed to before. It smelled heavily like books, new clothing and sharpie markers. He followed Steve to the art section and was astonished at how many prismacolor markers were lined up here.

  "Holy shit," Tony let out and Steve chuckled.

  "Welcome to my world…okay looking for…cool grey…30 percent…" Steve looked through the markers.

  "What about warm grey 30 percent?" Tony picked up the marker.

  "No I need cool grey," Steve said and continued looking as Tony uncapped the marker and looked at it.

  "What's the difference?" Tony asked and Steve looked up.

  "Well warm grey is more of a red grey and cool grey is more of a blue grey, they're quite different," he said and Tony just looked at him. "It's an art thing, I just need cool grey but the last few times I've been in here they've been out. It's hard to get most good colors half way through the semester," Steve continued his search and with a triumphant cry found the marker he was looking for. Tony almost laughed at the way Steve's face contorted into something of sheer happiness upon finding the marker.

  "You art majors are weird shit," Tony shook his head and picked up a marker called Princess Red which was funny since it was a bright pink. He looked back to Steve when he gave a frustrated growl. "What's up?"

  "Markers are expensive," Steve grumbled as he flipped open his wallet to find two lonely dollars sitting in there. Tony looked to the price tag…four dollars and ninety five cents for one marker.

  "I can buy it for you," Tony offered and Steve looked down towards Tony with something of hope in his expression.

  "No," Steve shook his head as he reached to put the marker back, "I'd rather just come back and get it myself when I've got the money," he said but Tony snatched the marker up.

  "Steve, seriously, its five bucks…I think my extensive bank account can handle that," Tony told him and Steve began to shake his head and grab for the marker.

  "Tony, no I'm serious, it's fine—"

  "Too late, I'm just going to go buy it myself! You can't stop me!" Tony grinned and Steve recognized the playful look.

  "Tony, please don't," Steve tried begging but Tony was already making his way to the cash register where a cute little brunette was standing ready for a customer. "Tony, really I can just come back—"

  "Steve just shut up about it already okay? It's a stupid little marker!" Tony looked over his shoulder to see Steve looking shy.

  "Thank you Tony," he said quietly as Tony turned from the register and shoved the bag into the golden boy's hands.

  "You're welcome, now let's go get some food to eat I'm starving!" Tony grinned and dragged Steve along to the nearest food place which happened to be the best burger house on campus. Tony snatched the check from Steve's hands and paid for everything as the two sat down with their plate of burgers and fries.

  "Oh hold on a sec, sorry my roommate is calling me," Tony dug his phone out of his pocket when it started to vibrate and Steve just nodded as he indulged himself in his food. "Hey Clint."

  "Hey, where are you? I thought you got out at 3?" Clint asked.

  "Oh yeah I had to stay an extra two hours and now getting dinner," Tony said, Steve noticed that Tony hadn't said he was with someone but he brushed it off only having known the kid for a few hours.

  "It was your turn to cook tonight Tony, you know I can't cook!" Clint whined.

  "Fine I'll bring you something from the Burger Shack," Tony rolled his eyes and got up to order more food.

  "You're the best Tony you know?" Clint chirped and Tony chuckled.

  "You'd better not be eating my frosting or I'm not giving you this food," Tony warned when he heard a click over the phone like a lid shutting as he pointed to the food item on the menu for the cashier, she nodded in understanding.

  "I would never, hey are you going out to what's his face's party tonight? I heard Natasha and Bruce are going," Clint asked as Tony sat back down after paying for Clint's food.

  "Oh Thor's party? Nah I've got plans, you should go out though," Tony suggested as he smiled to Steve who was working on his fries now.

  "Yeah I think I will, I haven't gotten laid in a week man! I need it bad!" Clint whined and Tony just laughed.

  "Yeah as long as you don't bring him or her back to our place tonight, got it?" he said as Clint sighed. "I mean it, I don't want to hear it this time!"

  "Why do you get to bring girls back and I can't? That's so unfair Tony," Clint huffed.

  "Because it's my apartment, we set these rules when I first offered you the room," Tony said as he picked up his burger, "besides let me remind you that you are living rent free." Clint sighed and groaned.

  "Fine, just hurry up with the food, I'm hungry."

  "I'll take just as much time as I want thank you, if you're that hungry just go to the party, I'm sure it's started by now," Tony shrugged.

  "Tony, seriously? It's five thirty—"

  "It's Thursday Clint, I've got to go. You're ass better be out of my apartment by the time I get there," Tony said and hung up before Clint could talk anymore. "Sorry, he's a chatterbox, don't know when to shut up," Tony smiled to Steve who had almost finished his dinner.

  "No problem, you going to eat anytime soon?" Steve smiled and Tony rolled his eyes.

  "Fuck you very much, I'm starving!" Tony growled and dug into his burger with vigor as Steve just chuckled and grinned.

  "So is the art class just a gen-ed?" Steve asked.

  "Yep nothing more," Tony nodded with a mouth full of food. "So what are you doing there? You said something about Drawing Four?" he asked.

  "Yeah I'm in Drawing Four, it's my last art class and then I graduate but I'm working as a TA for Professor Logan. So when I'm not helping other kids I just work on my Drawing Four class things," Steve said as he took a long drink from his soda and polished off his fries.

  "Well I guess that's cool…I mean if you like dealing with spoiled brats like myself," Tony grinned and Steve just chuckled, "So what are you going to do with your degree?" he asked finishing off his burger and taking a drink.

  "Anything, I could go teach or go design things. I could be an illustrator for Marvel or DC comics—"

  "Eww, don't go to DC comics, they suck. I mean seriously, Batman? That guy's just a stuck up arrogant prick with money," Tony made a disgusted face and Steve just smiled with a knowing expression.

  "Oh you mean like you? You two have a lot in common you know, other than you're not a superhero and don't drive around in something cool like a batmobile," Steve said getting up to throw away his trash.

  "How do you know I'm not a superhero? And I do actually own cool cars and one is very similar to the batmobile thanks," Tony pointed to Steve as he came back to sit down.

  "I'm sure," Steve just smiled.

  "One day, one day I'll be the greatest superhero ever and your ass is going to need saving and I'll remember this conversation!" Tony threatened and Steve just laughed again as he leaned back in his chair to look at Tony.

  "Not with the way you drink. You know college isn't all about drinking right?" Steve asked and Tony rolled his eyes.

  "Maybe to you, but it is to me," Tony replied as he worked on his fries.

  "Why?" he asked.

  "Why not? It's not like any of my courses are actually difficult, if you haven't noticed I'm a legit genius and I could pass my Chemistry final without even attending one class," Tony replied.

  "So you're in college for what, the fun of it? To waste your parents money or something? Why even bother then?" Steve asked.

  "It's not like I'm wasting their money on a Master's Degree right now—"

  "Wait, Master's?" Steve interrupted, "how old are you?!"

  "I'm nineteen and yes I'm here for my Master's—anyway I'm not wasting their money and it's not like they even miss me," Tony finished. Steve was staring with astonishment, here this kid in front of him was nineteen and already on his second college.

  "Wow…" was all Steve could muster up as he looked at Tony.

  "You still want to go for that movie?" Tony asked quieter wanting to turn the subject away from him.

  "Sure why not, haven't got anything else to do tonight. Besides its keeping you from a party which is acceptable," Steve shrugged.

  "You like keeping me away from parties?" Tony asked getting up to throw his trash away and grab Clint's food from the cashier.

  "If it keeps you sober and coming to class, then yes," Steve smiled and Tony just chuckled.

  "You are something else Steve Rogers," Tony shook his head and was going to lead them to his apartment but Steve stopped him.

  "Hey my bike is still at the Fine Arts Center parking lot, I've got to go get it before it gets towed," Steve pulled at Tony's shirt.

  "Bike?" Tony asked.

  "Yeah my motorcycle, then we can just ride it to your apartment. Do you live in the apartment complex across the main street?" Steve asked and looked to see Tony's face reflecting something that looked like terror.

  "I uh—I'm not a huge fan of motorcycles," Tony swallowed and looked up to Steve.

  "Don't worry I'll go slow," Steve grinned, he didn't know why but he liked the look Tony was wearing right now.

  "Uhh yeah, okay right…yes across the road it's the Stark building, can't miss it," Tony tried to clear the dryness from his throat.

  "Good," Steve pulled Tony along to the parking lot where his bike was parked neatly near the building. The bike was a large Harley, probably a softail by the looks of it, Tony judged. The crimson color and black rimming seemed to fit Steve as he sat on the bike and turned the ignition. The bike roared to life and Steve leaned forward and looked up to Tony expectantly. Tony realized that he was leaning so Tony could fit between himself and the sissy bar. Tony gathered up all his courage and stepped onto the peg and hefted himself over to straddle the bike.

  "Comfy?" Steve asked looking over his shoulder over the roar of the bike, Tony pushed himself back against the bar and nodded. Steve sat back up and kicked the stand up, once the bike moved Tony clung to Steve for dear life. Steve laughed out loud and slowly left the parking lot with Tony stuck to him like glue.

                Tony had never been so thankful that his apartment was only a minute off campus walking distance. With the bike it took only two minutes of actual travel time from one end of campus to the other and across the street into the complex. Steve parked in front of the Stark building and leaned forward again to let Tony off.

  "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Steve grinned as he kicked the kickstand out and let the bike rest on it.

  "I. Don't. Like. Motorcycles," Tony repeated and led Steve up to the penthouse apartment.

  "Wow, this is huge," Steve commented when they had gotten inside and Tony turned the lights on.

  "I told you we have money, it's no big deal," Tony walked to the kitchen to put Clint's food away in the fridge. There was a sticky note left from Pepper telling him he needed to attend every single one of his art classes from here on out unless he wanted to fail. She must have gotten it here just after he left for class he figured. "So uh, you can go pick out a movie in there if you want. All the movies are on the shelf," Tony pointed Steve to the living room where there were two neatly set up couches and a large TV in the center against the wall. Next to it were the shelves filled with DVD's.

                Steve went into the room and looked at the selection of movies. He picked out a few and waited for Tony to come join him. Tony came back in holding a can of vanilla frosting and plopped down next to Steve on the couch.

  "What've you got? Here, want some?" Tony offered the can and Steve shook his head.

  "You know we could make a cake for that instead of eating it raw," Steve suggested.

  "What, you can bake?"

  "Sure, as long as you've got the ingredients and a cake pan," Steve smiled.

  "This, I've got to see," Tony bounced back up and Steve followed him to the kitchen again, "have at it, I'll sit on the counter and watch as this amusing tale unfolds," he said exaggeratedly and hopped up on the counter. Steve grinned and went to find flour, sugar, eggs, butter, milk, baking soda and some vanilla. Tony didn't even know he had all that stuff here.

  "Find a pan for me, would you?" Steve looked over his shoulder from the island where he was working the ingredients in a large bowl. So Tony hopped off the counter and searched through the cupboards, finally come up with a round cake pan. "Perfect," Steve gave a small smile to Tony who returned it.

  "Stop eating the icing Tony!" Steve tried to take it from him after he put the unbaked cake into the oven and set the timer for thirty five minutes.

  "I've got more in the fridge, if you think you're going to put this on the cake then good luck getting it from my cold dead hands," Tony hopped up onto the island counter, icing container in hand.

  "Now that you've said it, I really don't want that stuff on the cake, you're greasy hands have been in it," Steve chided and Tony gave a toothy grin.

  "What, not a fan of greasy icing?" Tony asked as he scooped some onto his finger and smeared it down Steve's nose. For a moment it looked like Steve had gotten angry but then a sly grin spread across his face, Tony wasn't sure how to take that. In a second the frosting container was out of his hands and in Steve's. Steve took a large finger full of frosting and smeared it right across Tony's face. Tony gave a surprised yelp and hopped off the counter as Steve retreated around the island and Tony chased after him.

  "Steve!" Tony shrieked when Steve caught up to him from the backside and wrapped strong arms around him and hauled him off the floor with a laugh.

  "Hey, you started it," Steve let him down.

  "Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

  "Washing the frosting off," Steve grabbed a paper towel but Tony instantly pounced on him.

  "I don't think so! You can't just go around wasting frosting! This stuff is the shit! Eat it!" Tony used his finger to wipe off the line of frosting on Steve's nose and then stuck it into his own mouth to suck on his finger. Tony hopped back up on the island and went about eating the frosting off his face while Steve watched with a small blush forming.

  "Wait—" Steve started as he turned to Tony who paused with a finger in his mouth. "Can I try—I mean," Steve stuttered for a moment and realized he didn't really need Tony's permission and stepped forward.

  "What?" Tony asked taking the finger out of his mouth after he licked it clean.

  "Can I try something?" Steve asked looking down at the can of frosting which was almost depleted.

  "Sure," Tony smiled and Steve dipped his finger into the can and started to draw on Tony's face with it as a small smile grew on him. Tony tried his best to stay still as Steve worked with the frosting.

  "What did you do?" Tony asked when Steve pulled his face away from Tony's; he hadn't realized how close he had gotten when he was concentrating.

  "I made you a tiger," Steve grinned like a child and Tony laughed.

  "Rawr," Tony made his hand paw at the air. The pair laughed and Tony started to clean the rest of the frosting off his face once more. He got to the last bit quickly as Steve watched. Tony was about to stick his finger into his mouth again when he got a brilliant idea. He moved his finger to Steve's mouth and offered it up. The little blush grew to the tips of Steve's ears as he gently wrapped his large hand around Tony's and guided the finger into his mouth.

                Tony watched as his finger disappeared into Steve's mouth and needless to say he was quite turned on with the frosting being licked and sucked off his finger. In the next instant Steve was pressing into Tony; lips on lips. Tony reacted quickly to kiss back and wrap his arms around Steve's broad shoulders. Steve's hands were at Tony's shoulder blades but slid down to grip at Tony's clothed ass and knead it. Steve heated when Tony let out a low moan at the contact and pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth to explore a little more. Steve lost control for a moment as he pulled Tony off the island and held him up against his body, wanting to be closer.

  "God Steve," Tony moaned as he wrapped his legs around Steve's hips and grind his own against Steve. Steve walked backwards to lean against the counter as strong arms held Tony up. Tony's tongue intertwined with Steve's as the wet muscles slid up against each other in a heated kiss. Suddenly Steve was pulling away shaking his head as he allowed Tony to slide back to his own two feet.

  "No Tony, I can't—I," Steve was shaking his head and Tony instantly grabbed fist fulls of Steve's shirt in hope to keep him there.

  "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry I didn't mean too—"

  "No Tony stop, it's not you," Steve silenced him with a finger. Tony observed how Steve's eyes gathered a bit of wetness at the corner and he felt his heart was being torn. He didn't want Steve to leave; he felt comfortable around Steve and had never felt this way before. He didn't want it to end so quickly but if it wasn't meant to be he wasn't going to stand around waiting for it. Tony let go of his shirt and smoothed it out before stepping away from Steve.

  "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so fast but if you know…you don't like me like that or anything then that's fine. You can go if you want to…" Tony looked away from Steve's burning blue eyes and went to step further when Steve caught him and kissed him gently at the corner of Tony's sweet tasting mouth.

  "No Tony, I said it wasn't you. What I meant was I just surprised myself was all…my last relationship kind of left me…well frozen," Steve said and Tony looked up with a confused expression.

  "Frozen? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he questioned and Steve couldn't help a little chuckle.

  "Well I was dating someone last winter and she may or may not have accidentally pushed me onto what we thought was a solid lake. I fell through a crack and when I woke up they told me I had been frozen for five days. The girl didn't want anything to do with me after that, she had said something about waiting and that she couldn't do it. I'm not really sure of the whole situation or why she left really…I think she might have been seeing someone else while I was with her though. But anyhow that's how I was frozen and it kind of left a scar," Steve told the stunned Tony.

  "You were frozen…like literally frozen?" Tony asked and Steve nodded, "like a freaking Popsicle?!" Tony laughed and Steve sighed knowing this joke would never end.

  "Yes Tony," he replied and Tony just laughed.

  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean too—oh god, a Popsicle! Look I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone I promise," Tony couldn't help his smile and Steve just huffed.

  "Sure you won't."

  "There you go, doubting my self control once again. So…you like me?" Tony asked and now it was Steve's turn to smile as he reached his arms around Tony again.

  "Yeah I like you," Steve answered and bent down to kiss Tony again, this time a little slower. Tony reached up to cup Steve's cheeks and neck, thumbs eventually caressing the point just under Steve's jaw earning him a sigh. Tony let Steve lead the kiss not wanting to scare him off again, everything was fine until he heard the apartment door open. Tony froze and Steve backed away to lean against the counter in a flash, letting go of Tony.

  "What smells so yummy?!" a female voice came as it sounded like a herd of elephants trampled into the apartment and to the open kitchen.

  "Oh hi Tony!" Clint smiled like a love struck puppy with two people at his arms.

  "Hi Clint," Tony was frustrated that he and Steve were interrupted but turned his attention to Clint who had just picked up the can of frosting and was sad to see it was gone as he pouted. "Hi Bruce, hi Tasha," Tony waved to them as they smiled.

  "Hi Steve, nice to see you again," Bruce waved to the blonde who was patiently waiting. Steve gave a smile as he recognized the people.

  "Hey Bruce! How's it going? Hey there, Natasha!" Steve stepped forward to the island next to Tony as Tony looked between them.

  "You know them?" Tony asked and Steve nodded.

  "Yeah Bruce helped me in my chemistry class, if it weren't for him I'd never would have passed that class. By the way Bruce, flying colors," Steve grinned and Bruce smiled and pushed his glasses up a little higher.

  "Glad to hear it!" Bruce nodded.

  "And Natasha and I are on the Soccer team together," Steve pointed over to her and she smiled as she tossed her red hair to the side.

  "Hey Captain, good to see you. I'm sure I'll see you at practice tomorrow?" she asked and he nodded.

  "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Steve smiled.

  "So anyway, we decided to come over here for some peace and quiet, that party was way too rowdy," Clint said which made Tony shoot his eyebrows up in surprise.

  "Too rowdy? For the famed Clint Barton? Wow that must be some party!" Tony laughed.

  "Well the kid claims to be the son of some Greek god or something," Clint shrugged.

  "Norse," Bruce corrected and Clint shrugged again.

  "Anyway, we're off," Clint dragged his prizes towards his room. Steve smiled and waved to the trio and turned his attention back to Tony.

  "Think the cake is done yet?" Tony asked and Steve shook his head.

  "Ten more minutes," Steve looked at the timer as Tony leaned into his hold. Steve let him do what he wanted; he liked the feeling of Tony being so close and small in his hold. Tony breathed in deeply, taking in Steve's fresh scent mixed with burger grease and sweet frosting now.

                An hour passed quickly by, the cake was taken out when done cooking and let sit to cool before they started to frost it. The boys now laid on the couch, Tony on top of Steve as they watched Transformers on low. Tony thought about his work and the dissertation he was almost done writing about this thing called an arc reactor and how it could possibly help the world one day with sustainable clean energy.

                Steve played with Tony's messy hair as Tony closed his eyes and sigh heavily at the touch.

  "So are you going to come to class on Tuesday?" Steve asked quietly, finding that he was also feeling tired from the day's activities.

  "As long as you're there," Tony replied and Steve smiled. Tony shifted himself upwards and opened his sleepy eyes as he looked down at the golden boy beneath him. He lowered his head to kiss Steve again in a slow more passionate fashion.

  "I think I've finally found a focal point," Tony muttered when he broke the kiss, the words were more meant for himself but Steve smiled nonetheless.

  "We all need a focal point, I'm glad you've found yours Tony," Steve whispered as he felt Tony drop all his weight onto Steve carefully and fall asleep to the hand that was still in his hair.


End file.
